


A Hundred Ways

by HumbleWaysideFlower



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, the rest of the mighty nein, will add more tags as needed, will cameo at various points I'm sure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumbleWaysideFlower/pseuds/HumbleWaysideFlower
Summary: Fjord and Jester say 'I Love You' a hundred ways without ever saying the words themselves. The story of their relationship told over a collection of a hundred moments.





	1. “Pull over.  Let me drive for awhile.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based off that tumblr post “One Hundred Ways to Say ‘I Love You’”  
> http://mamzellecombeferre.tumblr.com/post/159958041742/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you
> 
> In an attempt to get myself to write things on the regular, I’d like to try and update this once a week (maybe more if I can swing it, but no promises). There’s no rhyme or reason to the length/setting/etc. of these chapters, I just really like Fjorester, and sometimes you have to create the content you want to see yourself. I’ll be working my way through all 100 prompts on this list, possibly in order, possibly not. We’ll see! Figuring this out one day at a time. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Fjord’s not sure he’s ever spent this long on the road, even before his sailing days. It’s a different kind of exhaustion from sea travel. There are muscles in his legs that he didn’t even know existed until they started screaming in pain with every step, and his back and shoulders are so tight he thinks they might just snap one day, ends frayed like his nerves. He’s driving the cart now because he’s got dark vision and because he’s the de facto leader—however the fuck that happened—whether he deserves it now or not. ( _He doesn’t. He knows he doesn’t. It makes him sick thinking about it_.)

It’s pitch dark outside now, but they’re pushing forward anyways. The torrential downpour earlier that day had lost them time and traction, but they’re so close to the gates of Zadash, to a comfortable bed in a familiar inn, that it seems silly to stop now, only an hour or two out. ( _A sort of, kind of home. Weird enough for their weird little group._ ) Besides, the ground is unsuitable for camping down, still flooded out. The mud is already on everything, their cart, their clothes, their skin. He wants a bath desperately.

A different kind of filth. A different kind of exhaustion.

He jumps as a hand touches his shoulder, nearly stopping the horses with an erratic tug of the reigns. The beasts themselves seem unfazed, pace unchanged.

“Jester,” He says, exhaling her name with the sharp spike of panic through his chest. “Careful. Can’t sneak up on a man like that.”

“Sorry,” She says, voice almost a whisper. Her hand strays towards the back of his neck as she leverages herself up onto the driver’s bench of the cart. “Pull over. Let me drive for awhile.”

He goes to protest ( _I’m fine. I’m more comfortable with the horses. It’s dark. I won’t get distracted this time._ ), but a traitorous yawn comes out instead.

Her eyes soften, concern laced around the edges. Her nose is scrunched in a way that hides her freckles and says she’s already made up her mind. ( _It’s a sight to behold. Her face always is._ ) So he just nods, pulling the reigns so the horses come to a stop slow enough not to wake the rest of the party. They switch over wordlessly, and Fjord climbs over the seat into the body of the cart with only a little fumbling. Jester wiggles a little, fanning her skirt out so it doesn’t bunch uncomfortably.

The rest of the party is already settled into a lump, almost indistinguishable from each other. A little goblin arm stretches over a too skinny human, sandwiched between another human, who drools on the arm of their new firbolg companion. Finding a spot that won’t make his legs cramp more isn’t easy, but eventually he settles on a dry-ish spot by the front left wheel where he can stretch out some if he props himself up against the cart’s side. ( _How Caduceus does it is beyond him._ ) He could try laying with them, but the mud on his clothes is still wet, and he’s had enough of squished quarters to last a lifetime. Still, being close enough is good, nice even. ( _Nicer then he will admit._ )

A different kind of comfort. A different kind of filth. A different kind of exhaustion.

Out of the corner of his vision Jester’s tail waves lazily, making little figure 8's in the air with the pointed tip. He hums as he leans back, shutting his eyes tight against the inky sky and pinprick stars. He mumbles, voice low and slurred around his re-growing tusks, “Thanks Jes.”

Her soft, “Don’t mention it.” Is the last thing he hears before sleep claims him.


	2. "It reminded me of you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fjord and Jester say 'I Love You' a hundred ways without ever saying the words themselves. The story of their relationship told over a collection of a hundred moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will note right now, I said updates will come once a week, not that they would be on a specific day. So the streak continues! Jester's POV is one that I struggle with a lot. Finding the balance between her joy and light and her insecurities and fears is very difficult, and I'm not sure I succeeded here tbh. Sometimes these pieces are not going to be polished. They'll be rough, and maybe not very good, but every piece written and shared is a success in and of itself. I hope you enjoy this either way. <3

She had found the bracelet in the shop window earlier that day, nearly hidden from view by the brighter, gaudier pieces around it. It was a simple piece. Just a brown leather cuff, but the faint wave pattern pressed around the edges caught her eye like a vice. Dipping in to buy it when she thought no one else was looking, she stuffed it deep into the pocket of her dress for later. It felt heavy in her pocket, but it was perfect. Just right for her best friend.

She’d give it to him that afternoon, after their meeting with the Gentleman.

He had other plans. The bracelet sat forgotten as they descended into the outer city smuggling tunnels,

That afternoon had turned into a close battle with a deep abomination. The creature was scared, cornered and lashing out. It had been a close call. Fjord took the brunt of the damage, jumping into melee range without any hesitation, swinging his sword like a whirling dervish of ocean spray, green and teal skin and dark armor a blur. Caduceus tried to reason with it, and it took Fjord out with a well-aimed strike.

He had almost died.

 The evening had turned into a quiet night of recuperation in the tavern of the Leaky Tap. Covered in mud and other unmentionables as they were, no one contested them as they had taken over the largest table in the back corner, closest to the heat of the fire, and furthest from prying eyes. She had concentrated the full brunt of her healing on Fjord, bringing him back to consciousness and healing the worst of his injuries. Caduceus had covered the other. Between the two of them, the worst was taken care of, but the bruises still remained, a stinging little reminder of how limited her powers still were.

It was her job to look after the party. _Her job_. Even with Caduceus there to help, she was still _the_ Cleric of her little adventuring group. Tapped of spells for the day or not, there was still something she could do help someone at least.

The weight of the bracelet had returned as they had stumbled through the streets back to the inn. Fiddling with it still nestled in her pocket, she inched further down the bench till she was right across from the half-orc. “Fjord?”

He hummed in response, sounding half asleep at the table, his head resting on one hand, the other loosely gripping a glass of something that smelled stronger than ale. He looked ragged still, frayed. The bruises still peeking out above his armor and over his collarbone were troublesome, but the deep bruising under his eyes were what worried her more.

“Are you okay?” She brushed the hand that held his glass lightly, not daring to linger. Just a confirmation that he was still there, that he hadn’t started fading away like she worried he would do sometimes. She’d had nightmares where she watched her friends fade away, slowing dissipating until she couldn’t grasp them, couldn’t make them stay. Her body trembled just slightly from a mix of exhaustion and nerves. He didn’t seem to notice though, eyes drooping shut with every heavy blink. When he didn’t answer, she tried again, a shade louder. “Fjord?”

He woke this time with a startled little snort, which under lighter circumstances would have made her giggle into a snort of her own. Instead she was still, clutching the bracelet under the table like a lifeline.

“Mmm what’s up Jester?” He shifted, rubbing both eyes with the heels of his hands as if that would erase some of his own exhaustion.

“I-” She hesitated, pulling the bracelet half out of her pocket before pausing. Half-awake as he was, and still ruminating on the day’s events, the bracelet seemed inappropriate now, something silly and insignificant. Sliding it back in, she grabbed one of his hands instead, standing and using her strength to tug him up too. “I think it’s time for you to go to bed.”

“Mmhm.” He hummed, not resisting her pull. That alone was sign that she was right. Leading him up the stairs, she made three turns, following her memory’s map to the familiar door at the end of the hall.

She laid a hand on Fjord’s shoulder where the leather plates buckled to the breastplate. “Is it okay if I take your armor off Fjord?”

He nodded, brushing his hand against hers as he fumbled with the buckles and clasps. Her own nimble fingers made quick work of the cords wrapped around his arms and waist, careful not to linger or press any more than necessary. Ten minutes later, his armor was shoved in a heap in the corner, and he was flopped on his stomach over the military precision folded blankets. Jester finagled the blankets so that they at least covered his legs, tucking them under like her mother had done for her once upon a time.

He was already snoring by the time she was done, a little trail of drool soaking into his pillow. Finally, in the darkness, she removed the bracelet. On the little pad of paper by the basin, she wrote a little note, tucking it in so that it was tight between the bedpost and the bracelet.

_Saw this in a window earlier, and it reminded me of you. -Jessie_


	3. "No, no, it's my treat."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very loose "To All the Boys I've Loved Before" AU where Fjord is Lara Jean, and Jester is Peter Kavinsky!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it didn't take long to break the streak, but in my defense, grad school is a lot. Going to try and get the streak started up again, but not promises! I've got two fic challenge pieces to work on this next week, but I'll do my best to get another one of these out as well! Until then, hope you enjoy this little snippet of an AU near and dear to my shipper heart! 
> 
> Partial credit goes to the Fjorester Feels Fam Discord Chat for implanting this idea into my head! Pretty fond of all you nerds. <3
> 
> This is, as usual, posted way too late at night, and is consequently not as closely edited as it could be. Apologies for any small mistakes!

It had been Fjord’s spot for years. The shiny vinyl stools, the greasy counter that no amount of wiping could fully clean, and the best breakfast in town. The classic crooning of Scanlan Shorthalt played warm and fuzzy over the jukebox speakers. It was all as familiar as his own home. The diner, a safe space that the outside couldn’t touch.

So could you blame him for the stab of possessiveness he felt when she walked through the door, a flurry of pinks and blues? Immediately she locked eyes with him from across the room, dodging tables and a bemused waitress to beeline towards his spot at the counter bar.

To be fair, he wasn’t difficult to spot. His usual muted palette of dark greens and browns usually helped him blend in, but among the standard candy pop diner décor, he stood out like a sore thumb. Still, he averted his eyes, hunching over the counter like it would make him disappear.

Of course, it didn’t work. A fight between his luck and her determination was already not a fair fight from the very beginning.

 Fjord had known Jester for years now, ever since she’d left home-school in the 6th grade to start public school with the rest of them. Back then she had been the new girl and he had still been stumpy and awkward with teeth too big for his mouth. He still felt that way most days, despite the dental work and the manual labor of his after school painting a contrary picture in the mirror every morning. He kept his head down, didn’t make a stir, and he did alright for it.

Jester though. Jester was popular and pretty and smart. She was a hurricane.

She was trouble.

And he had kissed her.

And now she was sitting right next to him, the letter clearly peeking out of her bright pink bag, in the place he came to escape his problems.

Fuck.

“Hello Fjord,” She said, drawling his name out into two syllables so it sounded like fee-yord. “I didn’t expect to see you here!” She hoisted herself onto the stool, then, giggling like she’d just remembered a joke from earlier, winked. “Do you come here often?”

He felt his cheeks go warm, the blood rushing straight from there to the tips of his ears and the back of his neck too quickly. Maybe he would pass out. That would be mildly less embarrassing than having to admit that the letter he had written, the same kind that four other people had received, meant nothing anymore. Instead he simply said, “Nope, not at all,” before shoving a massive forkful of hash browns into his face.

Better to drown in potatoes than shame.

Using her feet to push, she swiveled the stool in quick, sharp circles, her hair circling out like a renaissance halo. “This place is sooooo cute! It’s like going back in time into a movie!”

At that moment Nila, one of the older waitresses (and secretly Fjord’s favorite), decided to check up on him. Looking back and forth from him to Jester, she asked, “She with you Fjord?”

He sputtered on half-chewed potato, almost choking as he swallowed the rest down. His face was unmistakably red now as he washed it all down with a large sip of his soda. “Definitely not.”

Jester caught herself on the counter’s edge now, her hair whipping her in a face as the momentum came to a rapid halt. “Can I have a milkshake, please? Ooh! Something with lots of chocolate.”

Nila’s smile went soft. “Sure thing, hun.”

“Thanks,” Jester looked down at the name tag quickly, “Nila.”

As soon as Nila turned her back, Jester smirked, cocking her head to the side. “You don’t come here often, but the waitress knows your name?”

He just sighed, resigning himself to the fate he deserved for letting those letters get out in the first place. “What are you doing here, Jester?”

“We-ellll, I got your letter, and while I am extremely flattered Fjord, really I am, I did just break up with my boyfriend Oskar-“

“-It’s fine Jester. I wrote that letter years ago. I don’t feel that way about you anymore, promise.”

Maybe he was imagining it, but for a second he almost thought he saw her cheerful expression fall slightly. The falter was gone is a split second though, giving way to a warm smile. “Seventh grade right? Genevieve’s New Year’s Eve party.”

“Yeah, um, that’s the one.” Genevieve’s New Year’s Even party where they’d played spin the bottle and he and Jester had shared an awkward middle school kiss. Fjord thought about that day often.

Jester probably hadn’t remembered it at all until today.

Her milkshake arrived and the tension that had built dissipated with the smell of sugar and chocolate.  She took a long drink and when a few moments passed in silence he almost thought the worst had been avoided until Jester looked him up and down, and like a wolf smiled that shit-eating grin of hers. “Are you sure you don’t feel that way still, not even a little bit? It’s just your mouth is saying one thing, but then your mouth said another thing earlier you know?”

She waggled her eyebrows, and Fjord’s stomach sunk into his feet.

Clearing his throat and shuffling his shoulders about as if to shake himself into a semblance of resolve, his voice had an edge to it when he cut in, “Look, I’m sorry if this made things awkward. I just needed to make a distraction, and you were right there. Kiss meant nothing, sorry.”

Her hands gripped the milkshake glass a little tighter, but her voice was light when she spoke. “Okay, just making sure. Just making sure you weren’t bottling up your feelings until they spilled over into a jealous rage leaving you wasting away with all the pining.” Then she took a giant sip of her shake as if she hadn’t said the damndest thing Fjord had ever heard.

He opened his mouth as if to say something, then decided against it, filling it instead with another forkful of food. To Jester’s credit, she didn’t press any further, seemingly content to just work away at her milkshake. Fjord finished his food and was preparing to pay when Jester’s hand shot out to still his, wallet halfway opened.

She grabbed it back immediately, almost as if she had been shocked. Fjord felt his face go warm again, and not the for the first time he cursed whatever genes he had that made him blush so damn easy.

Eventually he managed to say, “It’s fine Jester, I got it.”

She frowned a little, tugging at the zipper on her pack to pull out her own wallet. “No, no, it’s my treat. Least I can do for invading your space and pestering you with questions.” Her frown turned upwards into a smile, smaller and more tentative then he had seen on her before.

His opposite hand rubbed at the spot Jester’s own had been seconds before. “I appreciate it, thank you.” He said, offering up a small smile of his own.

The two of them parted ways soon after, and as Fjord stood his bike up, balancing it for the ride home, he thought maybe it wasn’t so bad after all that this letter had made it to it’s mark.

 


End file.
